


Still Waters

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages), pressdbtwnpages



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan succeeds where Seth has failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**[The O.C.] Still Waters 1/12**_  
Title: Still Waters  
Rating: PG-13 (for now…)  
Summary: Ryan succeeds where Seth has failed.  
A/N: I don’t think Seth comes off too well in the first few chapters. I love Seth, I ADORE Adam Brody, but for this particular bit of story, Seth is mostly just in the way. I am utterly destroyed that Anna has left The OC. In a perfect world *this* is what would have happened…  
 _This really, really needs to be disclaimed as well, because it uses actual dialog from episode 1x21 of_ The O.C. _. So, show, characters, not mine. Josh Schwartz gets the credit for that._

  
_posted to ff.net 3-14-04, posted to the OCfanfiction yahoo group before that. Edited slightly from that format_   


It was a typical weekday morning in the Cohen household. As usual Ryan came into the main house feeling slightly desperate for coffee. As he entered Seth began to babble. Ryan replied and within seconds the two were into their typical witty banter, even if Ryan was feeling slightly more confused than ususal.

“Anna?” Ryan asked, puzzled.

“Yeah she told me she’s leaving. She’s going back to Pittsburgh,” Seth explained sadly.

“Anna’s going back to Pittsburg?” All of the stress about Teressa’s staying in Newport had vanished from Ryan’s mind. Seth said something that Ryan didn’t catch. Anna was leaving and she hadn’t even bothered to tell him. “That sucks.”

Normally Ryan enjoyed Seth’s constant chatter, but right now his mind was whirling. Seth mumbled something about causing a girl to leave the state.

“You really think it’s ‘cause of you?” Ryan snapped in annoyance. Seth seemed to interpret it as a probing question instead, and replied. Ryan covered for himself, making an insightful opinion.

Anna was leaving. She hadn’t told him. To top it all of Seth thought Anna was leaving because of him. And then there was the Teresa problem…Ryan sighed. He just had to concentrate on getting through the day.

Sure, fighting with Eddie over a girl Ryan didn’t want had been a pain. Snapping at Marissa, who was still in love with him, hadn’t helped. Anna ignoring him had stung, but Ryan had made it through the school day, and then found himself at Teresa’s.

“I don’t know what to do about us…” Ryan launched into a soliloquy without even knowing what he said. He was thinking about Anna, and his intention to get rid of Teresa, but Ryan just kept talking and talking and Theresa seemed to like what he was saying because before Ryan realized what was going on he was on Theresa’s bed making out with her.

“Why are we doing this?” He wondered aloud.

“It’s not like we haven’t before,” wasn’t an entirely satisfactory reply. Ryan heard Death Cab Cutie playing in his mind and thought of Anna as he fucked Theresa.

Ryan knew that Seth cared about him, and that was why he was full of questions about Theresa and Eddie, but all Ryan really wanted to hear about was Anna. Specifically, he wanted to hear that she had totally changed her mind andwas staying in Newport. Thus, he interrupted Seth with a question about Anna.

“She gave me a list of reasons why she’s leaving,” Seth explained.

“You didn’t make the cut did you?” Ryan tried not to be smug. Thinking of reasons he could give to Anna to stay, Ryan tuned out the next bit of Seth’s ramble. He caught the end of it, and advised, hypocritically, “Just tell her.”

Ryan saw Anna out of the corner of his eye and tried to become fascinated overhearing a conversation about plastic surgery. If Anna didn’t want to stay, and she obviously didn’t, Ryan wouldn’t beg.

Anna approached and Ryan awkwardly introduced her to Teresa. Ryan pretended not to notice Anna’s raised brow, or the tears in her eyes.

“You came to say goodbye to Seth?” Ryan hadn’t meant for the question to come out cruelly but it had and now he and Anna didn’t have much to say to each other. He’d done everything short of sky-writing or pleading with her to stay. Some how the non-verbal communication between the two of them had gotten lost. Anna said something about Seth that Ryan half-ignored, and then casually,

“See you Ryan.” See you Ryan, as if he was only her best friend’s brother and not… what he knew he really was to her.

“Thanks for teaching me how to waltz,” Ryan said more with the words than he had really meant to, and Anna understood every last bit of the sub-text.

“Have the best life, you deserve it,” Anna had said affectionately, but she was still telling him to have a nice life. She was still walking out that door.

Anna leaving ruined the whole night, in so many ways. Ryan still didn’t know why he fought Eddie for a girl he wasn’t all that interested in, and now he sat on a couch nursing a shiner.

“I need you to drive me to the airport. I gotta stop Anna from leaving.” Seth interrupted Ryan and Teresa.

“You can’t drive yourself?” Ryan didn’t want to watch Seth run after the girl that Ryan loved but he couldn’t let Seth go alone.

Seth lept from the car before Ryan had fully parked. Ryan sat in the car for a few moments, replaying memories of Anna. If all his non-verbal signals had failed there was only one thing left. Ryan slammed his fist into the steering wheel before rushing into the airport. It wasn’t hard to spot Seth leaning against a window, devastated, having failed to get Anna to stay.

Seth called out to Anna, and when she turned she spotted Ryan…


	2. Chapter 2

_**[The O.C.] Still Waters 1/12**_  
Title: Still Waters  
Rating: PG-13 (for now…)  
Summary: Ryan succeeds where Seth has failed.  
A/N: I don’t think Seth comes off too well in the first few chapters. I love Seth, I ADORE Adam Brody, but for this particular bit of story, Seth is mostly just in the way. I am utterly destroyed that Anna has left The OC. In a perfect world *this* is what would have happened…  
 _This really, really needs to be disclaimed as well, because it uses actual dialog from episode 1x21 of_ The O.C. _. So, show, characters, not mine. Josh Schwartz gets the credit for that._

  
_posted to ff.net 3-14-04, posted to the OCfanfiction yahoo group before that. Edited slightly from that format_   


It was a typical weekday morning in the Cohen household. As usual Ryan came into the main house feeling slightly desperate for coffee. As he entered Seth began to babble. Ryan replied and within seconds the two were into their typical witty banter, even if Ryan was feeling slightly more confused than ususal.

“Anna?” Ryan asked, puzzled.

“Yeah she told me she’s leaving. She’s going back to Pittsburgh,” Seth explained sadly.

“Anna’s going back to Pittsburg?” All of the stress about Teressa’s staying in Newport had vanished from Ryan’s mind. Seth said something that Ryan didn’t catch. Anna was leaving and she hadn’t even bothered to tell him. “That sucks.”

Normally Ryan enjoyed Seth’s constant chatter, but right now his mind was whirling. Seth mumbled something about causing a girl to leave the state.

“You really think it’s ‘cause of you?” Ryan snapped in annoyance. Seth seemed to interpret it as a probing question instead, and replied. Ryan covered for himself, making an insightful opinion.

Anna was leaving. She hadn’t told him. To top it all of Seth thought Anna was leaving because of him. And then there was the Teresa problem…Ryan sighed. He just had to concentrate on getting through the day.

Sure, fighting with Eddie over a girl Ryan didn’t want had been a pain. Snapping at Marissa, who was still in love with him, hadn’t helped. Anna ignoring him had stung, but Ryan had made it through the school day, and then found himself at Teresa’s.

“I don’t know what to do about us…” Ryan launched into a soliloquy without even knowing what he said. He was thinking about Anna, and his intention to get rid of Teresa, but Ryan just kept talking and talking and Theresa seemed to like what he was saying because before Ryan realized what was going on he was on Theresa’s bed making out with her.

“Why are we doing this?” He wondered aloud.

“It’s not like we haven’t before,” wasn’t an entirely satisfactory reply. Ryan heard Death Cab Cutie playing in his mind and thought of Anna as he fucked Theresa.

Ryan knew that Seth cared about him, and that was why he was full of questions about Theresa and Eddie, but all Ryan really wanted to hear about was Anna. Specifically, he wanted to hear that she had totally changed her mind andwas staying in Newport. Thus, he interrupted Seth with a question about Anna.

“She gave me a list of reasons why she’s leaving,” Seth explained.

“You didn’t make the cut did you?” Ryan tried not to be smug. Thinking of reasons he could give to Anna to stay, Ryan tuned out the next bit of Seth’s ramble. He caught the end of it, and advised, hypocritically, “Just tell her.”

Ryan saw Anna out of the corner of his eye and tried to become fascinated overhearing a conversation about plastic surgery. If Anna didn’t want to stay, and she obviously didn’t, Ryan wouldn’t beg.

Anna approached and Ryan awkwardly introduced her to Teresa. Ryan pretended not to notice Anna’s raised brow, or the tears in her eyes.

“You came to say goodbye to Seth?” Ryan hadn’t meant for the question to come out cruelly but it had and now he and Anna didn’t have much to say to each other. He’d done everything short of sky-writing or pleading with her to stay. Some how the non-verbal communication between the two of them had gotten lost. Anna said something about Seth that Ryan half-ignored, and then casually,

“See you Ryan.” See you Ryan, as if he was only her best friend’s brother and not… what he knew he really was to her.

“Thanks for teaching me how to waltz,” Ryan said more with the words than he had really meant to, and Anna understood every last bit of the sub-text.

“Have the best life, you deserve it,” Anna had said affectionately, but she was still telling him to have a nice life. She was still walking out that door.

Anna leaving ruined the whole night, in so many ways. Ryan still didn’t know why he fought Eddie for a girl he wasn’t all that interested in, and now he sat on a couch nursing a shiner.

“I need you to drive me to the airport. I gotta stop Anna from leaving.” Seth interrupted Ryan and Teresa.

“You can’t drive yourself?” Ryan didn’t want to watch Seth run after the girl that Ryan loved but he couldn’t let Seth go alone.

Seth lept from the car before Ryan had fully parked. Ryan sat in the car for a few moments, replaying memories of Anna. If all his non-verbal signals had failed there was only one thing left. Ryan slammed his fist into the steering wheel before rushing into the airport. It wasn’t hard to spot Seth leaning against a window, devastated, having failed to get Anna to stay.

Seth called out to Anna, and when she turned she spotted Ryan…


	3. [The O.C.] Still Waters 3/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 3/12**   
_   


Anna doesn't sleep well the night she decides to stay. The night Ryan begged her to stay.

She never thought a guy would beg her to stay with him. She never thought Ryan would be that guy. Their relationship is complicated and yet, oh-so-simple. Today Anna, and hopefully Ryan, will have to sit Seth down and explain everything. Seth will tell Summer and Summer will tell Marissa, but by then the message will have changed, like a screwed up game of "Telephone". Maybe Anna should go to Marissa herself. Anna sighs and turns in her bed.

4:05 am. It's a little early to get up and dressed and show up at the Cohen's wanting to chat. Chat, or jump Ryan's bones.

It's been awhile since they had sex. Well, not exactly awhile since they hadn't been going out for that long. Not going out, really. The whole thing had been a monumental secret. Anyway it had been a week or so, since the Teresa-thing turned into the Teresa-thing, and all Anna wanted was to drown in Ryan. She wanted to luxuriate in him, enjoy being with him and wanted by him. She wanted more than a quick grope or stolen-kiss in a closet, more than a quickie. For godsake they were 16, perverts, sluts, and horrible, horrible betrayers, but 16. Anna feels that being sixteen forgives a myriad of sins.

5:27 am. Still too early to get up. Anna has to stop feeling guilty. She and Ryan will make amends to their friends today, and Teresa's already made her choice. So, see, no guilt. Think happy thoughts. Think about Ryan. Think about sex with Ryan...

...mmm. Or maybe thinking about sex is a bad idea. Anna has to tell Seth, her best-friend and ex-boyfriend, that she is in love with his best-friend and brother and it would really, really help if she wasn't picturing Ryan naked as she did this.

Jesus.

All she was thinking about was sex. Pathetic.

If Ryan hadn't come to the airport last night, Anna would be waking up in Pittsburgh. She counts the time difference on her fingers. Five-to-six-to-seven-to-eight. 8:45 is a decent time to get up. Maybe that's her problem, Anna's supposed to be on Pittsburgh time.

Damn. Seth wasn't the only guy she would have some explaining to do to. She hadn't even bothered to tell Ryan she was leaving for Pittsburgh. They hadn't really talked since right after he kissed Teresa. She had a right to be mad, he'd kissed someone else. Anna who? But still, she could have mentioned the whole moving thing to Ryan.

Like she'd done so smoothly with Seth and Summer. Way to drop a bombshell. Kinda like she'd done to Seth again last night. Today she will be smooth, Anna tells herself. There will be no walking in on her and Ryan, no uncensored looks passing between the two of them.

Who is she kidding? Anna wonders. She and Ryan can't control themselves, much less each other. That's what started this thing in the first place, an upset Ryan and devastated Anna groping in the Cohen's driveway. How they had never gotten found out Anna still didn't know. Still, smoothness was probably out of the question. She and Ryan were going to be an acknowledged, legitimate couple. No reason they had to keep their hands off each other. She shivered with excitement.

6:47 am. Soon. After seven she'll get up and ready to go. Be at the Cohen's by eight, and see what happens from there. Waking Ryan could be fun...

She really does love him. It isn't just about the smouldering forbidden lust. Ryan understood her. They meshed. She saw the broken little boy in him and he saw that she wasn't just a little girl with geeky tendancies. They talked all the time. Sometimes Anna even told Ryan to shut up, that he talked too much. He had all these opinions, well thought-out and logical. They'd spent more time talking politics, theoretical and applied, than making-out and that was what had finally convinced them that whatever they were doing wasn't physical, because the making-out wasn't exactly minimal.

Ryan. Anna smiled. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Thinking about him made her happy, definitely a good sign. And she thought she could move back to Pittsburgh and just forget about him? Like a good slice of pie and a puppy would replace *Ryan*. Anna could be such an idiot sometimes!

7:03 am. Anna'd see Ryan soon.


	4. [The O.C.] Still Waters 4/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 4/12**   
_   


It was a little after nine when Anna arrived at the Cohen’s. She was running behind her schedule, but she’d run into unexpected delays including her parents who felt that a major talk was in order. At least it was concluded now. Clothes had been an issue too, most of what she owned was packed, or in Pittsburgh. Finally Anna had made it out of the house not looking like someone’s little brother. She would have liked to look nicer, sexier, but she hoped Ryan wouldn’t care. Not dressing like a sex-kitten would actually probably be an advantage today. Anna peeked into the pool house at Ryan’s mostly-nude form. Or not.

Anna knocked. No answer, obviously, but the door was unlocked. Anna entered and was surprised to see Seth passed out on the couch. The boys must have started the awkward talking last night. She supposed it made life a tad easier, still, it put a damper on her waking-up-Ryan plans.

Geez. Anna was turning into that obnoxious girl. The conceited self-absorbed one nobody likes. She would stop _now_.

Anna sat at the foot of Ryan’s bed, accidentally-on-purpose sitting on one of his feet. He woke more quickly than she thought he would.

“Anna!” Ryan sat up and hugged her from behind. She felt her stomach flip-flop. He pulled her back onto the bed with him. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Anna kissed him chastely, reminding him, “Seth’s on the couch.”

“Oh,” Ryan had evidently forgotten that tiny detail. “And I have morning breath.”

“Minor detail,” Anna kissed him again. Ryan sat up.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth,” he practically yelled as he headed to the bathroom.

“Fine,” Anna called back. “Why are we yelling?”

“I’m yelling so that Seth will wake up. You?” Ryan asked. Anna would have replied, but Seth had begun to stir.

“Morning Seth,” Anna said pleasantly.

“Anna. Anna?” Seth looked around confused. “You did just get here right? And I am in the pool house?”

“Seth, you know champagne goes straight to your head!” Anna chided. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“I wasn’t that drunk Anna. Not even drunk really. Tipsy. A tad bit tipsy. I remember you,” he pointed at Anna and then at the bathroom door, “and you hooked up.”

Ryan came out of the bathroom, now sporting pants and a wife-beater. Anna groaned softly. Ryan pretended not to hear her, “Close dude. Anna and I didn’t hook-up last night. You just found out about it last night.”

“Coffee, I need coffee,” Seth wandered out of the poolhouse.

Ryan sat next to Anna and traced her face with his finger, “Hey there girlfriend.”

“Hello to you too,” Anna kissed his cheek.

“Last night I had to pull the car over because you were practically mauling me with your eyes, and today, in my private pool house, you kiss my cheek? What’s up Anna?” Ryan asked.

“Seth.”

“Seth? Seth was in the car. Seth is in the kitchen,” Ryan pointed out.

“I know. I just want to do this tactfully,” Anna explained. Ryan kissed her.

“That’s why you’re such a nice person.”

“I feel no need to be nice tonight,” Anna assured Ryan, whispering promises in his ear.

“I’m back!” Seth said loudly, knocking on the pool house door.

“It’s fine Seth,” Ryan told his brother. “It’s not like we’re all over each other the second anyone turns their back.”

“Oh really? ‘Cause I’m suddenly a lot clearer on last night,” Seth sat on the couch facing Anna and Ryan. “I think maybe we should talk.”

“That’s the plan,” Anna wanted to take away the hurt in Seth’s eyes so badly. “So, um…”

“When did this start? Were you with me when you started sleeping with my brother?” The question ripped out of Seth like an explosion and he looked shocked that he had asked The Big Question.

“No,” Anna answered. “This happened after.”

“Right after,” Ryan added. Anna elbowed him.

“You know, it doesn’t really matter,” Seth realized. “I love you guys, and you love each other. If you hurt each other I’ll kill you both.”

“That was easy,” Ryan grinned and Anna knew he was as relieved as she was. He kissed her and then looked guiltily at Seth.

“I’m gonna invite Summer over and then we can all just enjoy ourselves with limited awkwardness. Sound like a plan?” Seth asked as he dialed Summer’s number on Ryan’s phone. “Summer? Come over. You won’t believe what’s going on here.


	5. [The O.C.] Still Waters 5/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 5/12**   
_   


“So, I’m just gonna...um... go wait outside for Summer.”

“Seth, you don’t have to do that,” Anna protested as Ryan wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Yes Seth. Go. Go now,” Ryan commanded nuzzling Anna’s neck.

“Going... going... hi Summer,” Seth opened the pool house door. Ryan groaned into his girlfriend’s neck.

“Cohen. Anna,” Summer’s eyes narrowed. “You’re back.

“Summer, hey.” Anna smiled and leaned into Ryan’s arms. Summer noticed the closeness between the two supposedly casual friends.

“What’s going on here?” Summer demanded sitting on the couch. Seth shut the door.

“So Ryan drives me to the airport so I can try to convince Anna to stay,” Seth begins conversationally. “I fail. I call to Anna one last time before she leaves for good, and out of nowhere she turns and runs back through the security check point to where *Ryan* is standing. He grabs her wrist-”

“I didn’t want her to run off again,” Ryan explained.

“Which reminds me,” Anna turned to Ryan, “I owe you an explaination-”

“Explain later. Story now,” Summer commanded succinctly.

“And they start talking, then hugging, then Ryan pulls Anna’s cell phone out of her back pocket. I assumed you called your parents?” At Anna’s nod Seth continues. “Then the three of us are walking back to the car. I, being drunk at the time, am a little confused. Plus, Anna and Ryan haven’t said a word since ‘Coming Seth?’”

“What did you want Seth, running commentary?” Ryan asked.

“Actually, yes. That would have been nice,” Seth admitted. “So anyway we get to the car and Ryan’s being all possessive of Anna. Like buckling her into the car-“”

“It was a not letting me run away thing,” Anna explained, “much like the wrist grabbing thing.”

“So you got that,” Ryan noted.

“Yes, idiot, I got that. I know how your mind works,” Anna kissed Ryan chastely. Summer gasped.

“Finish the story.”

“Right. So we all finally manage to get into the car and we’ve been driving for, maybe, ten minutes, and out of nowhere Ryan pulls onto the side of the road and he and Anna are all over each other-”

“Possesive thing. Again,” Anna explained.

“Please. You jumped into my lap before I’d even stopped the car,” Ryan said defensively.

“I didn’t say you were being the possessive one, but you really didn’t have to bite me,” Anna pointed out. She pulled down the collar of her shirt revealing a clear bite mark.

“Anna,” Ryan’s voice was regretful. He kissed the wound tenderly.

“Anyway,” Seth said loudly. “After our little delay we make it back to Newport. Then Ryan decides he needs to talk to Teresa, who has gone back to Chino by the way. Then we take Anna home.” Seth looks directly at his friends. “I could tell you guys are in love. You didn’t say a single word, but, somehow you were communicating perfectly. And, no one should see their friends kiss like that.”

“Kisses are pretty revealing things,” Anna acknowledged.

“ _That_ kiss was pretty revealing,” Ryan realized.

“Yeah, you pretty much revealed everything,” Seth admitted before asking, “why’d you thank me Anna?”

“For being you Seth,” Anna smiled. She shrugged “For bringing Ryan to the airport. For being in love with Summer and making me break up with you,”

“For bringing you and Ryan together,” Summer realized.

“Yes,” Anna said simply. As Seth had told his version of last night’s events Anna had ended up enfolded in Ryan’s arms. It was a good place to be. “And that’s the story so far,” Seth concluded.


	6. [The O.C.] Still Waters 6/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 6/12**   
_   


Anna is in his arms. Seth and Summer are hanging out by the pool. The drapes are closed. Ryan and Anna are together, in love, and it isn’t a secret. Ryan kisses the top of Anna’s, his _girlfriend’s_ , head. She makes the sound in the back of her throat that sounds like a cat purring.

Ryan absently strokes the side of Anna’s neck. The silence is peaceful and comfortable.

“You really thought you could just leave this?” he asked. Anna’s sigh is no longer contented. She pulls away and turns to face him. She crosses her legs Indian-style. Her face is serious, frustration and compassion warring in her eyes. Anna is just so hot when the little girl in her gets mixed up with her usual calm composure.

“I thought you’d already left this,” Anna took his hand, a strange gesture, but so right. “You were with Teresa.”

“You never told me you were leaving,” Ryan told her, without attempting to explain his Teresa lapse.

“You knew. You weren’t speaking to me. My best friend, pretty much the only thing that got me out of bed each morning, was not only with some other girl, but completely ignoring me,” Anna wasn’t angry, just sad.

“I...”

“Can’t even disagree,” Anna smiled briefly. “I should have said something, this wasn’t your fault.”

“Anna,” Ryan’s voice was stern, the way it was when he tried to tell someone to stop being a moron without actually saying so. It was Ryan’s turn to take Anna’s free hand. “We both screwed up. It doesn’t matter though,”

Ryan pulled Anna’s hands until their faces nearly touched. He put his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed next to him, “you’re exactly where you belong.”

Their lips met, in a kiss with no beginning and no end. Anna opened her eyes and smiled. She was so lucky.

She kissed Ryan’s still-closed eyelids, his temple, his cheek, that place between his jaw and neck, his neck, his collar bone.

In a swift motion Ryan recaptured Anna’s lips in a kiss so passionate she was left breathless.

“Ryan...” it was so good to hear his name out of the right person’s mouth.

“Anna,” he breathed against her forehead. Ryan rolled so that he was on top of her.

There were far too many clothes between them. In between kisses Anna managed to pull the wife-beater off of Ryan and nuzzle against strong soft skin.

In a clever trick Anna’s shirt and bra came off at the same time. The young couple luxuriated in the pleasure of exploring each other’s skin. Anna discovered the sensitive skin of Ryan’s inner arm as he found himself fascinated by the shape of her shoulder blades.

Afterwards, Ryan marveled at the woman in his arms. They’d never lain together quite like this. Before they had always been in a hurry, the burst of passion was over and they’d had to flee the scene of their crime.

Now, bathed in golden afternoon light Ryan watched Anna play with his hand. They were working backwards, getting to really know each other now. Anna ran her fingers in between Ryan’s knuckles. Ryan kissed her.

“What was that for?” She wondered.

“For being you. For being with me. For us,” Ryan toyed with Anna’s hair. She yawned daintily.

“This is good,” Anna curled into Ryan’s side and shut her eyes.

“Sleepy?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah,” Anna pulled away.

“Where are you going?” Ryan was confused.

“If I’m gonna take a nap with you, I think I should probably have clothes on,” Anna pointed out, kissing Ryan as she retrieved her shirt.

By the time Ryan had put his clothes on Anna was waiting for him. Again she curled into his side, and quickly fell into peaceful sleep.

Ryan gazed at Anna, sleeping so peacefully. It meant everything that she felt comfortable here, trusted him, felt safe.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Yeah?”

“It’s us. Seth and Summer,” Seth said outside the door.

“Come in Seth,” Ryan half whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Seth asked as he opened the door. “Oh.”

“Ryan! You tired the poor girl out!” Summer chided. Ryan gave his friends a cocky half-smile.

“Actually Summer, she didn’t get much sleep last night,” Ryan explained.

“Mmm-hmm,” Summer teased as Anna began to stir. She yawned.

“Oh!” Anna sat up. “I didn’t know you guys were here.”

“It seemed silly to wake you,” Ryan told her. “It’s just Summer and Seth.”

“I know,” Anna nestled into Ryan. “Still...”

“What’s the big deal Anna?” Seth wondered.

“I... I’m not really comfortable sleeping in front of people,” Anna shrugged, “it’s silly.”

“It isn’t,” Ryan insisted, giving Summer the distinct impression that he and Anna had been over this before. “It makes you feel vulnerable.”

“I didn’t know that,” Seth was beginning to see that there was a lot about Anna that he didn’t know, things a best-friend/ex-boyfriend really ought to know. Anna smiled at him,

“The things I forgot to mention...”


	7. [The O.C.] Still Waters 7/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 7/12**   
_   


At about four pm the girls decided it was probably time to leave the Cohen’s. They wouldn’t want to wear out their welcome.

“Anna,” Summer called as the two girls walked to their respective cars. “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“Um, sure,” Anna agreed. “Meet me at the chili place by the pier?”

“Okay.”

It took Anna awhile to find a parking spot in crowded downtown Newport. By the time she made it to the restaurant Summer had seated herself in the booth closest to the door and ordered both of the girls a drink.

“What’s up?” Anna asked sliding in across from Summer.

“So. You and Ryan,” Summer stated.

“Yeah.”

“Where the hell did _that_ come from?” Summer questioned. “I mean, it’s traumatic watching you guys. It’s almost like looking at the ingredients of Slim Jims, some things you shouldn’t look at too closely.”

“Summer? Are you really comparing my romantic secret love affair to Slim Jims?” Anna wondered.

“It’s just strange, this whole you and Ryan thing came out of nowhere. Like, you guys were sort-of friends and now you’re all deeply in love. Seth and I missed a major step.”

“If it’s any consolation Summer, we kinda missed it too,” Anna assured.

“So what exactly did happen?” Summer asked, “Seth didn’t give me any details, so spill! What, where, when, how?” Anna laughed.

“Seth didn’t have any details to give,” she explained. “As long as I hadn’t cheated on him, he figured the rest wasn’t a big deal.”

“So like a boy,” Summer complained. “Details are important!... So, Anna?”

“Okay, the night of the Oliver thing, I broke up with Seth. I was pretty upset, so instead of going home I went down to the beach for awhile.

Ryan came down awhile later. He was obviously traumatized and we got to talking...” Anna played with her straw. “We bonded, and then Ryan insisted upon walking me to my car. We kissed, and, stuff...

After that we started spending a lot of time together. We were both single, and the person we spent the most time with-”

“Seth,” Summer filled in.

“Seth was busy. So Ryan and I got really close. There were, are, all these sparks. I couldn’t not be near him, touch him. So Ryan and I being lovers was kind of part of us being friends. Does that make sense?” Anna asked.

“Not really.”

“Hmm. Okay. How can I put this? It’s like, I can’t imagine being just friends with Ryan. For me, part of being friends with Ryan is being with him.”

“Got it now,” Summer told Anna.

“Good. So Ryan and I were sort of secretly hanging out. But then Theresa came to town.”

“Oh,” Summer could see the problem.

“I mean, our relationship was a secret, because obviously we didn’t want to hurt Seth, or anyone else. So Theresa sees Ryan without Marissa and why shouldn’t she go for him?” Anna asked logically.

“Ryan shouldn’t have gone for her though,” Summer protested.

“Ideally, no. But Ryan and I were a secret. We were just friends,” At Summer’s look Anna added, “with benefits, but still, just friends. The feelings were there, but neither of us was admitting that.”

“Stupid,” Summer input helpfully.

“Well yeah, in retrospect. Anyway, I was already hurt by you and Seth getting together,” Summer opened her mouth to apologize. Anna cut her off, “Bygones. It’s just, watching you guys together hurt. Then I found out about Ryan kissing Theresa, which, ouch. I’ve never ever hurt like that, which kinda clued me into the fact that I’m in love with Ryan.”

“I’m familiar with that sort of experience,” Summer and Anna exchanged a smile. For all of their differences the two girls were a lot alike. It was no wonder Seth hadn’t been sure who he’d wanted. “But I have to admit Anna, it never occurred to me to run halfway across the country.”

“I just...” Anna started, stopped, and tried again. “Ryan was avoiding me. You and Seth were... distracted. I didn’t want to be friendless in Newport, and that weekend in Pittsburgh convinced me that I wouldn’t be friendless there,” Anna sighed. “I didn’t exactly think things through.”

“Clearly. You should have just cornered Ryan,” Summer pointed out.

“The thought did occur to me Summer. But, what was I supposed to do? Atttack Ryan in a hallway at school? That would have gone so well,” Anna observed sarcastically. “So instead I said nothing. Ryan found out I was leaving, he said nothing. So I said goodbye to everyone.”

“And then Ryan raced to the airport to plead with you to stay,” Summer finished.

“No. That was Seth. Ryan just drove,” Anna corrected.

“and declared his undying love for you in the middle of the airport,” Summer continued.

“Technically he just grabbed me and dragged me out of the airport,” Anna insisted.

“Work with me Stern! It was a very romantic night for both of you,” Summer concluded.

“It was amazing,” Anna acknowledged.


	8. [The O.C.] Still Waters 8/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 8/12**   
_   


The telephone was ringing when Anna entered her bedroom.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Where have you been? You left here hours ago!”

“Hello Ryan,” Anna smiled. “I had a lovely afternoon. And you?”

“I was worried about you,” Ryan wasn’t amused.

“You don’t need to be. It’s not like I’m going to disappear into the night.”

“Again, you mean. Because if memory serves you pulled that little stunt just last night,” Ryan was getting angry.

“You never said anything. You put your arm around Theresa and thanked me for teaching you to waltz!” Anna protested.

“And then you told me to have a nice life!” Ryan was practically screaming into the phone. He had never fought with Marissa like this. He’d never actually fought with Marissa, they would disagree and he would back down. He had been afraid of hurting Marissa. He didn’t have to be afraid with Anna. “I care about you Anna.”

If she was surprised by the non-sequitar, Anna covered it well.

“I care about you too.” There was a long stretch of what Anna was coming to think of as ‘Ryan-silence.’

“Talk to me,” Anna requested. “Tell me what you ‘re thinking.”

“I’m worried about school tomorrow,” Ryan blurted.

“Okay. That will be interesting.” Anna agreed. “Are you worried about anything specific?”

“Marissa,” It sounded like it was taking a lot of effort for Ryan to say the name, “and Luke, and everybody else.”

“Yeah,” Anna sighed. “Well at least we have each other, and I’m pretty sure Seth and Summer have our backs.”

“Summer?” Ryan asked doubtfully, “Summer, Marissa’s best friend, Summer?”

“The one and only,” Anna confirmed. “That’s where I was all afternoon, talking to Summer.”

“About us?” Ryan assumed.

“The soon-to-be most-talked-about couple at Harbor High,” Anna sighed.

“Maybe we should both move to Pittsburgh,” Ryan suggested.

“Maybe,” Anna agreed. “Or we could just lock ourselves in the pool house forever.”

“I like that idea better,” Ryan sighed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“By miss, I meant want. I want you Anna,” Ryan stated.

“I knew what you meant Ryan,” Anna said gently. “I want you too.”

“Come over,” Ryan suggested. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but, it’s a school night.”

“So? Anna, are you seriously turning down sex because it’s a school night?” Ryan was incredulous. “Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?”

“Yes,” Anna groaned. “Believe me, I’m regretting it already.”

“Ann,” the term of endearment was a surprise to both of them, “it’s six-thirty. You could be here by seven and home by ten.”

“Ah, but you see, there’s the problem,” Anna explained. “I don’t want to be home by ten. I don’t want to come home. I want to fall asleep next to you, and wake up next to you. My parents might pretend not to notice when I come home Saturday mornings instead of Friday nights, but I doubt they’ll be so accommodating during the week. Especially tomorrow, since they’re taking me to school tomorrow so that they can talk to Dr. Kim.”

“I want that too Anna,” Ryan admitted affectionately.

“What?” Anna was confused.

“To wake up with you in my arms,” Ryan explained. “All warm and soft and-”

“Ryan? Did you tune-out the rest of what I said to you?” Anna asked in exasperation.

“No. Um, yes. But I got that you aren’t coming here, and I can’t come to you,” Ryan sighed. “So basically, no sex tonight.”

“That’s about it,” Anna confirmed.

“Well then. I think I’m going to take a long shower and go to bed. Alone. My big, cold bed,” Ryan pouted.

“Stop. You sound like Seth, which isn’t exactly a turn-on,” Anna warned.

“Sorry. I just miss you,” Ryan paused. “In all possible senses of the word.”

“Goodnight Ryan. Have the best dreams,” Anna instructed.

“Sweet dreams, Anna.”


	9. [The O.C.] Still Waters 9/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 9/12**   
_   


It had been almost nineteen hours since Ryan had last seen his girlfriend, and he missed her. The emotion scared Ryan. He was terrified of a tiny blond girl who had stolen his heart.

Anna spotted Ryan leaning against his locker. Their eyes met and the electricity between them sizzled.

Ryan stood a little straighter.

Anna’s pulse pounded unevenly and she forced herself to maintain her steady pace, and not race into Ryan’s arms.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore,” Summer reminded Anna. Anna turned to Summer in surprise.

“What about Marissa?”

“What about her? Marissa is Ryan’s ex. She’s not going to be happy, but neither of you owe her anything. Stop making things hard on yourself. Stop pretending you can’t feel Ryan’s eyes on you and go to him,” Summer advised.

“I don’t know how to,” Anna hesitated.

“You don’t know how to walk?” Summer looked exasperated.

“I don’t know how to do this! I don’t know how to be public about Ryan,” Anna was frustrated. Anna had been frustrated, one way or another, for months and it was getting old.

“Got it,” Summer smiled gently. “You and Ryan are both private people, and the thing between you is private. I understand that. You should run your relationship your way. The thing is, I don’t want to see you guys sabotage this thing you’ve got because you’re scared.”

Anna hugged Summer tightly. Summer laughed.

“Thank you Summer.”

“Welcome. Now I’m going to go hang-out with my boyfriend before class. You go do whatever feels right to you,” Summer instructed as she walked away.

Anna stood alone in the middle of the hallway. Like a magnet, Ryan drew her to him. She didn’t remember walking, just that she was somehow in front of him.

There was an agonizing moment of awkward discomfort.

“Hey,” Ryan said finally, and Anna breathed again.

“Hi,” Anna smiled with relief, “I missed you.”

“In all senses of the word?” Ryan asked as he put his arms around Anna’s waist and pulled her to him.

“Definitely,” Anna put her head on Ryan’s shoulder. They stood together in peace for awhile.

“People are watching,” Ryan noted.

“Does it bother you?” Anna asked.

“I don’t think there’s a good answer to that. If I say ‘yes’ you’ll pull away, and if I say ‘no’...”

“You’ll be lying,”Anna didn’t move. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Ryan asked.

“Close your eyes,” Anna insisted. Ryan complied. “Now no one is watching.”

******

“Hey guys,” Seth joined Ryan and Anna for lunch. “How go the lives of the newly famous?”

“What are you talking about?” Ryan asked as Summer approached.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the-”

“Shut up Cohen,” Summer greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. After, she exchanged a glance with Anna. “You coping?”

“We’re keeping our eyes closed,” Anna explained.

“Good.”

“Hey guys,” Marissa walked up to the table. “Anna! You decided to stay!”

“Um yeah,” Anna looked down at the table. “I kinda got an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

“Well I’m glad,” Marissa enthused. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ryan contributed, casually rubbing Anna’s neck. “You’re _really_ tense.”

“Yeah...” Anna agreed. “It’s been a trying couple of days.”

Marissa looked at Ryan suspiciously.

“Summer, I actually came by to talk to you,” Marissa explained.

“What’s up Coop?” Summer wondered, trying not to be annoyed.

“I just needed to ask you, you know, about the, um, thing?” Marissa indicated she wanted privacy.

“The thing?” Summer asked, and then glanced at Anna. Anna raised her eyebrows. “Oh, sure. The thing. I’ll be right back guys.”


	10. [The O.C.] Still Waters 10/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 10/12**   
_   


Sitting in class she can feel his eyes on her and it’s a strange feeling. Familiar, comfortable and yet, totally not.

He became an obsession. She knows without looking when he enters the room. She can identify him by his walk, his shoes, by his ears if it comes to that.

For awhile she couldn’t concentrate when he was around and her grades had started to slip. It used to be that when he looked at her she had trouble thinking, and when he touched her she forgot to breathe.

Anna fell head-first into an obsessive crush and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love every heart-wrenching, brain-twisting second.

Falling was fun, but knowing he’s there to catch her, that’s even better.

Now when Ryan looks at her the world fades and when he touches her Anna’s senses go into overdrive. She can hear his heartbeat, read his eyes, and now he reminds her to breathe.

******

Ryan’s never been obsessed, he’s never gotten in over his head. He doesn’t enjoy being out-of-control, which is why Anna scares the hell out of him.

Anna rattles him and Ryan didn’t know he could be rattled. He feels like he’s always been off-balance and around her he’s found his center. Which scares him, because he thought he was centered, and because he’s not the kind of guy to need someone to steady him.

Ryan can’t figure out which is more scary, loosing Anna or being with her. Not that it matters, because being without Anna is no longer an option for him.

She makes him crazy. Anna walks a fine line right through the middle of so many contradictions. It isn’t really balance, but in a way it kind of is. To Ryan, Anna is distracting and yet focusing, she is hard and soft, sweet and spicy, confident and horribly insecure. Anna’s innocent and jaded, a wise fool.

Which scares Ryan.

Because in his heart Ryan knows where he stands with Anna. But his head isn’t quite convinced, and Ryan has never trusted his heart. Anna’s teaching him. He got it right at the airport that night, and his instincts where Anna is concerned are starting to be honed. One day loving Anna is going to cause Ryan to get hurt, and he knows it. He doesn’t care because right now is so worth it, and that scares him.


	11. [The O.C.] Still Waters 11/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 11/12**   
_   


“Anna!” She was halfway down the hall when Marissa called out.

“Hey Marissa,” Anna pivoted, but didn’t walk towards the other girl. Enough time had passed since school let out that the hallway was deserted. “What’s up?”

“You and Ryan,” Marissa stated approaching the other girl. “Summer told me.”

“Okay.”

“Do you really think he loves you?” Marissa asked cruelly. “He doesn’t. You’re just a rebound, a poor excuse for me.”

Anna laughed.

“Right.”

“You don’t believe me? Then answer me this Anna; if Ryan’s all truly-madly-deeply about you, then why did he fuck Theresa?” Marissa demanded.

“It’s complicated.”

“Bullshit. He’s using you.”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you’re looking out for me,” Anna noted. “What’s the point?”

“I’m warning you Anna, don’t get too attached to him. I love Ryan and he loves me.”

“That isn’t love,” Anna scoffed, “That’s pity.”

Marissa stiffened and took a step towards Anna.

“What are you going to do? Hit me?” Marissa’s fist connected with Anna’s right cheekbone. Anna slapped her right back.

The girls grabbed fistfuls of each other’s hair. They scratched and clawed and eventually Anna gained the upper-hand, using her height to her advantage. When at last the opportunity arose, Anna gracefully got up, stepped over Marissa and walked away.

Anna drove to the Cohen’s almost without thinking. Marissa’s words echoed in her ears.

Why did he fuck Theresa?

“Anna?” Ryan seemed surprised to see her at his door, red faced and disheveled.

She kissed him hard.

“Hello Anna,”

“Shut up,” she growled, forcing her way into the pool house as she kissed him. She pulled off Ryan’s shirt and then her own.

“Anna, what’s-”

Anna pushed Ryan onto his bead and shimmied out of her skirt. She crawled onto him and kissed him passionately, melting as he reciprocated. Ryan kissed her neck tenderly and the affection of the gesture shook Anna’s composure. She bit him and the bit of aggression was all Ryan needed. He flipped them both and without preamble thrust into Anna.

She tried to enjoy his strength, the feeling of his skin on hers. She settled for biting the inside of her lip and trying not to cry.

He should have been thrilled by his girlfriend randomly forcing herself on him. Somehow though, the sight of her still and submissive left him less than satisfied.

It was over as quickly as it began.

Ryan pulled her into his arms. She clung to him.

“What the hell was that?” Ryan asked half-angry.

“Why did you fuck Theresa?” The words came out of Anna’s mouth unintentionally. Ryan released her from his arms in surprise. He raised himself on an elbow and watched her curiously.

“I keep telling myself that it doesn’t matter, but it does. I need to know Ryan, why?” Anna demanded. She moved away as Ryan reached for her.

Ryan needed to touch her, to wrap her in his arms as he attempted to explain. Ryan grasped her hand, Anna tried to pull it away.

“Anna.” She stopped struggling. Ryan stared at her hand, traced the lines of her palm.

“Ryan. Just tell me,” Anna’s voice was cold.

“I’m scared to death of you,” Ryan stated. “You disorient me. I don’t know who I am when I’m with you. I don’t know who you are when you aren’t with me. I’m not good at not-knowing. I was falling in love with you when Theresa came back. I know Theresa. She’s predictable, mostly, stable, very, very familiar. You scare me and Theresa reassures me. Why did I fuck Theresa? Because she’s comfortable, familiar. With her it’s automatic. With Theresa it meant nothing.” As Ryan spoke Anna had crept closer and closer. Now that she’s close enough Ryan pulls her into his arms.

She winces but doesn’t pull away. Ryan sees a had shaped bruise forming around her upper arm.

“Oh god. Anna did I?...” Ryan‘s voice is full of horror.

“No,” Anna says softly before kissing him. If she’d had any lingering doubts about him they are erased by the fear in Ryan’s voice.

“No? Then what happened?” Ryan’s voice still full of concern.

“Run in with Marissa,” Anna muttered. Now that he looks, Ryan can see the signs of a fight on Anna’s body.

He kisses a scratch above Anna’s left eye, and the purplish bruise on her cheekbone.

“She bit you?” Ryan stared at the bite mark on Anna’s neck.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t her. That was you. The other night? In the car?”

Anna reminded him. Ryan kissed the injury anyway.

He kissed a series of horizontal scratches on Anna’s chest, and vertical ones down her left arm.

Ryan kissed each of the four bruises blooming on Anna’s abdomen, and her bruised arm. Ryan tenderly touches the bite marks scattered around Anna’s right forearm, and kisses her bruised fist.

“Anna,” he chided, shaking his head. He hates seeing her hurt.

A sudden knock at the pool house door sent Anna to the bathroom with her clothes.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, pulling up his jeans.

“It’s me,” Seth poked his head into the room. “Summer’s here. We just wanted to find out if you and Anna wanted to watch a- Jesus, Anna!” The bruises and scrapes have started to show in the few hours that have elapsed since the fight. “What happened to you?”

“Marissa.”

“Cohen what’s taking so- Anna,” Summer walked into the pool house.

“I’m sorry Summer,” Anna apologized. Summer didn’t blink an eye.

“Who started it?”

“Marissa. Well, no, actually. She started getting aggressive and I asked her if she was going to hit me,” Anna shrugged. “Turns out the answer was yes.”

“If it’s any consolation, Marissa looks worse?” Summer offered.

“Is she alright? How’s the bite on her wrist?” Anna asked in concern.

“You bit Marissa Cooper?” Seth asked in disbelief. “Where am I when all the exciting stuff happens? Was there jello? ‘Cause I’m thinking green jello would have been hot.”

“Cohen!” Summer smacked the back of Seth’s head. “Marissa’s bite is fine. What about you? She implied that she’d chewed you up pretty bad.”

Anna displayed a series of bites on her right arm.

“So who won?” Seth asked with a grin. Anna wrapped her arms around Ryan.

“Well, I got the guy.”


	12. [The O.C.] Still Waters 12/12

_  
**[The O.C.] Still Waters 12/12**   
_   


Ryan and Anna held each other, silhouetted by the sunset.

Summer felt oddly protective of the newer couple as she watched them across the yard. The last few days of hardship seemed to have only strengthened their bond. From where Seth and Summer sat they couldn't make out Anna and Ryan's conversation. They could imagine though: fiercely whispered declarations of love, promises of loyalty and trust, and feather-light kisses giving way to passion.

"It's big between them," Seth observed, breaking the peaceful silence. "Do you think they know how big?"

"No. Maybe. I think they're both scared of their feelings."

"Can you blame them?" Seth wondered. "They've both been jerked around so much. Do you think it'll last between them?"

"No one can know that Seth," Summer chided. After a moment she spoke again, "Still waters run deep."

"What?"

"I don't know. It just seems to fit them. Everything that's happened in the past few days, it's been there for months. It was all just below the surface, and no one saw it coming."

  
A/N:  
This isn't the story I set out to write. As you may have noticed if you've been reading the A/Ns, this fic and I have issues. Ironically, this last scene has always been how I pictured Still Waters ending.

For awhile there it was going to be about eight chapters later and Anna and Ryan would have been married. It wouldn't have worked. It's time to move on.


End file.
